Mud Cookies
by Chizuniichan
Summary: Pucca has a dream about her childhood, but how is Garu involved in this? Enspired by HM64 Elli's dream sequence. Oneshot.


Pucca just came back from chasing Garu, who unfortunately ran away. Pucca sighed and did her chores that evening. It was night time; Pucca brushed her teeth and got in her Pajamas. She crept inside her bed and looked over one of the posters she had of Garu. "One day, Garu, One day." She said playfully before accidentally falling asleep.

------------------------------

Pucca and her friend, Karin, skipped to there favorite playing spot in the Korean local park. They went inside a little house and started talking.

"So, what do you want to do?" Karin asked.

"I know wet's pway house!" 3 year old Pucca suggested then her smile quickly disappeared "Ummmm, but this time can I be the Mommy?"

"Aww! But I hate being the Daddy!" Karin whined.

"Wew, I had to be the Daddy wast time...and the time before that...and before that..." Pucca argued back before trailing off.

"Ok, ok!" Karin said. "Since Sheila and Lily don't like playing house, who can be the Daddy?"

Both Pucca and Karin started to think until Pucca saw a boy outside "I know!" Pucca exclaimed. "We can ask hwim!" She pointed at the boy.

"Good Idea! I'll ask him!" Karin offered and ran outside to the boy. "Hey!" She called out.

The boy turned around to look at Karin, he looked hesitant but slowly his emotion changed to curiosity. He had a black hooded sweatshirt on, despite that the day was not cold. The sweatshirt had a heart in the middle and the boy had black pants. The hood was covering his head.

"You want to play house?" Karin offered to the boy.

"Umm..." The boy thought "Ok."

"Yay!" Karin cheered and led him to the house. "Ok..." Karin started as they entered the house. "Pucca's going to be the Mommy, and your going to be the Daddy, Ok?"

"Ok, but who are you going to be?" The boy asked.

"Why, I'm going to be the daughter silly!" Karin answered cheerfully.

And with that the 3 children started.

"You're going to have to go to wok." Pucca told the boy.

"Right! What about her?" The boy asked.

"I'll be going to school!" Karin answered yet again.

"Okay, see you!" The boy departed as he went to 'work'.

Karin departed a moment after, leaving Pucca by herself, wondering what she could do to pass the time, "I know! I wew make cookies!" She looked around for something to make it with, and then she spotted a puddle from yesterday's rainstorm and smiled.

"Mommy, I'm home!" Karin exclaimed playfully as she walked in.

Pucca looked at Karin and smiled. She just put the 'cookies' out to bake in the sun.

The boy showed a moment after with a smile on his face.

"Gwood! You're just in time!" Pucca went outside and brought the 'cookies' in. "Hewe! Have one!"

Karin got one and pretended to bite on it and set it under the table. The boy, however actually took a bite out of it. "Oh no! You're not supposed to _really _eat it!" Karin warned him.

It was too late. he had already swallowed his bite. In no time, his face completely changed. "I don't feel so good..." He moaned.

"Oh ow, we better get him to Uncle Dumpwing." Pucca said and quickly took him to Uncle Dumpling.

After hearing Pucca tell him what's wrong, Uncle Dumpling bent down to the boy's height and asked "Tell me, why did you really eat it?"

"Because my wife made it especially for me." The boy responded innocently.

Pucca giggled "That's wight!" She then hugged the boy, who turned pink, but smiled.

------------------------------

Pucca woke up "That was a weird dream...but..." She quickly got dressed, did her every day morning chores and left the Go-Rong reastraunt. There she saw three children inside a tiny house, one girl was serving the two other children cookies, both of them pretended to eat them and tossed them under the table. Pucca smiled. She turned around, only to see the guy of her dreams. "Hey Garu!" Pucca called out to him.

Garu turned around, ready to run away, but seeing Pucca not running towards him, Garu did nothing.

"I have something to ask you." Pucca finished her sentence and walked towards him. She stopped and looked over at the children. "Have you ever gotten sick playing house?" Pucca asked.

Garu thought about it "I think I did once."

"Hee hee, I thought so, it was you." Pucca said and walked to the Go-Rong reastraunt, leaving Garu dumbfounded.

--------------------------------------------

Review Please! I recommend criticism. By the way guys, one shot means one chapter, so it won't be continued. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
